Shunned
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Once again these two brothers are in trouble... thanks to Phineas of course. One Shot.


**Hello people! Raidpirate52 asked for this. :) Enjoy! P.s Ferb is sixteen and Phineas is fifteen...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Someone's cellphone started to ring, which made Ferb roll over and wake up. He moaned out loud and peeked his head out from underneath his comforter. His phone was on the nightstand, playing a loud ringtone. He reached out to grab it and looked at the caller ID. When Ferb saw his brother's name on the screen, he was awake almost instantly as he sat up and looked at his brother's bed, which was vacant. He flipped open the phone and spoke,<p>

"Phineas?"

"Hey Ferb," Phineas replied nervously, "how's it going?"

"Phineas where are you it's…" he squinted at the clock, "it's one in the morning. I thought you were here in bed!"

"Yeah uh… I need you to do me a big huge favor."

Ferb frowned as he listened to what his brother said.

"I need you… to bail me out of jail…"

Ferb's mouth dropped wide open, "What…"

Phineas laughed nervously, "It's a long story… just please come down to the police station and get me out of here…"

Ferb rubbed his temples and fought of the urge to scream at his brother, "I'll get mum and dad to-"

"Ferb no! Don't tell them, I'll be in so much trouble… please Ferb, can't you come alone?"

Ferb only had a permit so he doubt that his parents would like him taking the car in the middle of the night to bail his brother out of jail. But if they knew about Phineas, he would be so beyond grounded… he probably wouldn't see the light of day ever again.

Ferb sighed as he pushed back the covers on his bed, "Hang in there Phin, I'm coming to get you."

"Thanks Ferb… did I ever tell you how great you are and how much I love you?"

"Don't try to butter me up, it's not going to help you at all."

"It was worth a try… okay see you soon."

After Ferb hung up his cellphone, he started changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he found on the ground. He cursed quietly under his breath as he tied up his shoes and wondered why on earth his brother was in jail.

Once he was all dressed, Ferb tiptoed out of his room and quietly walked down the stairs. He made his way into the garage and bit his lip for a moment. He needed to somehow get the car out of here without his parents seeing or hearing. He the spotted a devise that he and his brother created that could shrink things down to pocket size. He grinned as he picked it up and aimed it at the car. Once he pressed the button, a beam shot out and hit the car, shrinking it almost instantly. Ferb then walked over to the pocket-sized car, picked it up and walked out of the garage.

He ran a couple of houses down before placing the car back down and unshrinking it with the same devise. He hopped into the car, buckled up and drove off.

Ferb arrived at the police station ten minutes later. After hopping out of the car, he darted up to the front door. He looked around until he saw a lady at the front desk. He walked over to her and cleared his throat,

"Excuse me… my name is Ferb Fletcher I'm-"

The lady officer stood and gave him a small smile, "Ah yes, you're here for Phineas Flynn I assume."

Ferb nodded his head as the officer motioned for him to follow her. They walked through the building until they reached the jail area. Ferb saw his brother sitting cross-legged in one of the cells, looking down at the floor.

The officer knocked on the bars of the cell, "Stand up, Flynn your ride is here."

Phineas's head snapped up and a huge smile crossed his face when he saw Ferb. He quickly stood and gripped the bars of the jail cell, "Ferb! Am I glad to see you!"

Ferb crossed his arms and glared at his brother. Phineas laughed nervously before sinking back further into the cell.

Ferb looked back at the officer, "What did he do?"

The officer sighed, "He was found riding a motorcycle into a store window. He claims that he was only sitting on it for looks when he suddenly lurched forward and into the storefront window."

"A motorcycle?" Ferb looked back at his brother, "Where on earth did you get a motorcycle from?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it wasn't mine… it was Buford's. Remember when he said he was going to buy one? Well… he did. I asked him if I could take it out for a whirl, but he said no. Not until I have my license at least…"

"Then why were you sitting on it?"

"That's the key word, Ferb… I was just supposed to be sitting on it. He was giving out rides for twenty bucks around midnight and I decided to go and get a ride."

Ferb narrowed his eyes, "How did you end up on the divers seat…"

Phineas gulped, "Well I… we stopped for a moment and I asked Buford if I could sit on the driver part of the bike. He said yes, so I did and before I knew it… the bike took me through a storefront window."

"And what happened to Buford?"

"As soon as he saw what happened, he took the bike from me and rode off. That's when the owner of the store and the cops came, and then… well, here I am."

Ferb moaned under his breath, "Of all the stupid…" he turned to the officer, "Can I take him home tonight?"

The officer nodded, "As long as you have two thousand dollars to bail him out." Ferb's eyes grew wide as the officer continued, "I do have good news though… since the shop owner knows your brother very well he's not going to press charges. He will require Phineas to pay for the damages once he gets an estimate in."

Ferb glanced over at Phineas, "Oh don't worry… he will…"

"But for now, if you have the bail money I can let him out and he can go home with you tonight."

Ferb had half a mind to leave Phineas behind bars for a day or so until he cooled down a bit. But instead he took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a blank check,

"Whom do I make it out to?"

After Ferb wrote out the check and handed it over, the officer grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the cell Phineas was in. As soon as it was open, Phineas dashed out and gave his brother a hug,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ferb stood in place, not returning his brother's hug. Once Phineas pulled back, Ferb grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out. Before leaving, Ferb nodded politely at the officer,

"I am so sorry for the trouble officer, I can guarantee that this will never happen ever again."

The officer nodded back, "I hope you're right… goodnight boys."

Ferb gripped Phineas's wrist tighter and began roughly pulling him through the building. Phineas winced in pain but kept quiet until they reached outside. Once they did Ferb pushed Phineas towards the car.

"Ferb," Phineas spoke, "listen I'm-"

"Save it, Phineas Reed Flynn!" Ferb replied angrily, "You better be quiet right now, or so help me I will box your ears!"

Phineas whimpered as Ferb opened the passenger door and pushed him in. Phineas buckled up his seatbelt as Ferb walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. Ferb buckled up, put the key into the ignition and started up the car. He quickly pulled out of the lot and took off towards home.

As they sat in the car Ferb glanced over crossly at Phineas and spoke, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell mum and dad about all of this."

Phineas looked nervously at Ferb, "Please don't… they'll be so angry at me."

"They'd have good reason to be mad! You were out riding a motorcycle in the middle of the night, you crashed through a window AND you ended up in JAIL! Jail Phineas! You'll be lucky if this doesn't go on your record… if it hasn't already that is."

"Ferb I am so sorry, please don't be mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad… I. Am. Furious."

Phineas gulped, "Look I promise to pay you back every penny for bailing me out."

"You better! On top of paying for the damage you caused… which includes Buford's bike."

"But Buford didn't say-"

Ferb shot him a look that shut him up right away. Phineas sunk down deeper into the seat and looked up again,

"Why are you telling me all of this? Isn't this something for mom and dad to decide?"

Ferb breathed out deeply, "If you plan on telling them, then just disregard everything I said…"

Phineas looked hopeful, "You're not going to tell them?"

"Only because I know I'll get in big trouble too… for sneaking out, shrinking the car and driving off without a licensed driver in the front. Speaking of which, this is where we walk from here…"

Ferb pulled off to the side and got out of the car. Phineas got out too and watched as his brother shrunk the car down. After Ferb picked up the car, he glared at Phineas and motioned him to follow. Phineas stuck his hands in his pockets and followed slightly behind his older brother. He kept his gaze down and dragged his feet slightly. He knew he blew it… Ferb was angry, and on occasion when Ferb gets angry, he can stay that way for quite a while.

Ferb glanced back at his brother, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Phineas looked up, "I'm really, really, really sorry Ferb. I promise I won't ride another motorcycle for as long as I live. Just please don't stay angry at me."

"Phineas believe me, I am going to be angry at you for a long time. I can't believe how stupid you were. I am disappointed in you Phineas… deeply disappointed."

"I know, I know… and I don't blame you. I'm disappointed in myself as well…"

"You should be," Ferb snapped, "I'm so angry at you that I… I can't even look at you right now."

Phineas frowned sadly and went to grab his brother's arm, "Come on Ferb…" but Ferb just jerked his arm away. Phineas bowed his head again and continued to follow his brother up to the house. Once they were inside, Ferb set the car back down and zapped it back to it's rightful size. Then the two of them crept up the stairs and quietly entered their bedroom.

Ferb put a pair of sweat pants on and flopped into bed, looking away from Phineas. Phineas put a pair of sweats on as well and climbed into his own bed. He stared at his brother's back until he started drifting off to sleep. He kept telling himself that this would all blow over the next morning. He and Ferb would hug it out and everything would be back to normal.

Sadly that wasn't the case…

The next day, Ferb completely ignored Phineas. Even at the table at breakfast, he wouldn't even talk to him. Phineas would try to start up a conversation with him, but Ferb wouldn't acknowledge him.

Lawrence and Linda noticed this and took Phineas off to the side after breakfast. Lawrence questioned him and asked if something was bothering Ferb. Was he hurt, depressed, sad?

Phineas would just shrug and say, "Maybe he's just having an off day."

The days carried on and the two brothers haven't said a single word to each other. Their parents and friends were really worried about them. They all thought that they may have had a bad fight or something. They all hoped that the two of them would work it out eventually, but so far that didn't happen.

About five days after the incident, Phineas and Ferb were up their room doing their own thing. Ferb was reading a book while Phineas had the TV on. He would occasionally look over at Ferb and hoped that today would be the day that his brother would say something to him. During the past five days, Ferb has said nothing to no one. He's been completely mute all this time.

Suddenly their mother's voice called up, "Phineas get down here now!"

Phineas flipped off the TV and quickly hopped to his feet. He wondered what his mom wanted, she sounded kind of peeved. Ferb also wondered the same thing. As soon as Phineas descended the stairs, Ferb closed his book and walked over to the edge of the stairs. He could hear his parents speaking quite sternly to Phineas.

* * *

><p>Lawrence and Linda watched as Phineas walked down the stairs. Phineas went to ask what was up, when he saw a letter in his mom's hand.<p>

"Mom what-"

Linda pointed towards the living room, "Take a seat… now!"

Phineas made his way in the living room and sat down. His parents followed and stood across from him. Linda handed the letter to Phineas,

"Read this over carefully…"

Phineas took the letter and began reading it. His face paled and his mouth went dry as he read. It was a bill for a couple thousand dollars from the store he damaged. He gulped and looked slowly up at his parents. They both looked sternly down at him.

"Care to explain?" Lawrence asked,

Phineas slowly shook his head, but soon regretted it when his mom spoke up,

"The owner of the store dropped this off a few minutes ago and told us that this was the cheapest he could find. When we told him that we didn't understand, he told us everything…"

Phineas gulped, "How much is… everything?"

Lawrence crossed his arms, "Everything from riding a motorcycle, to ending up in jail."

Phineas nodded and chuckled nervously, "Okay so… are we done here?"

* * *

><p>Ferb winced when he heard both of his parents sternly yelling at his brother. Of course he deserved it, they weren't getting the whole story. Like who bailed him out of jail and got him home. After a few minutes of hearing the horrible scolding his brother was getting, Ferb sighed and stood to his feet. As much as he hated getting in trouble, this was something that he had to do.<p>

He walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, where Linda and Lawrence were loudly reprimanding their son. Phineas was sitting on the couch, his head slightly bowed and a couple of tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Ferb took a deep breath and some up, "Father…"

Lawrence look up from Phineas and waved his son away, "Go back upstairs Ferb, this doesn't concern you."

"I think it does…"

"Son get back upstairs now."

"Do you even know how he got back here, or who even bailed him out?"

Lawrence and Linda looked stunned at Ferb, while Phineas glanced up at him before looking back down at his lap.

Ferb bit his lip, "Phineas called me and asked me to bail him out… I took the car and drove to the station to pick him up."

Lawrence's face grew stern once again as he pointed to an empty seat next to Phineas. Ferb put on a brave face and crossed the room to sit next to Phineas.

"So let me get this all straight," Linda spoke, "Phineas snuck out in the middle of the night to get a ride around town on a motorcycle. He then sat on it by himself and launched himself and the bike into a store window. Then the cops came and took him in to the station. You then called Ferb; Ferb snuck out and took the car to bail you out. The two of you snuck back in and have been hiding all of this for the past few days?"

Both boys nodded and mumbled quietly,

"Yes mom…"

"Yes mum…"

Lawrence rubbed his head, "I can't believe this. I can't believe that…" he couldn't finish what he was saying, "I am speechless, boys… I don't even know what to say to you two. Other then you both are in huge trouble…"

"Is this why you two were ignoring each other for the past few days?" Linda asked,

Phineas nodded, "Ferb was angry at me and… he said he couldn't even look at me…"

"Alright," Lawrence spoke up, "here's the deal. Phineas you are going to pay every cent to this man to get his store fixed and also you have to pay Buford for any damage you cased to his bike."

Phineas nodded quickly, "Don't worry dad… I've been working on that for the past few days."

"Good," Linda spoke, "you're also going to be grounded in your room for a month. Which means the only time you can come out is to either eat or to use the bathroom."

Phineas sighed, "Yes mom…"

Lawrence looked to Ferb, "Hand over your permit…"

Ferb gulped, "But… but father-"

"Hand over your permit now! Don't make me get it myself."

Ferb sighed as he fished out his permit and handed it to his dad, who took it and placed it in his pocket.

"Phineas," Lawrence spoke, "go to your room right now, we need to have a word with Ferb alone."

Phineas heard his brother gulp again. He cast Ferb a knowing look before trudging upstairs. On his way up, he could hear the stern lecture his mom and dad were giving Ferb. He had this deep guilty feeling inside of him as he lied down on his bed and listened at the harsh talk Ferb was getting.

After a few minutes, the door to the bedroom opened. Phineas looked up and saw Ferb walking in with tear stains on his cheeks. Ferb sat down on his bed and buried his head into his hands. Phineas quickly sat up and faced his brother,

"Ferb are you alright?"

Ferb moaned and looked up at Phineas, giving him the 'do I look alright?' look.

"I'm sorry… stupid question."

Ferb nodded as he curled his legs up to his chin and continued to stare at his brother. For the first time in a few days, Phineas couldn't see a trace of anger in his brother's face.

"Phineas I…" Ferb spoke up, "I'm really sorry for being so bitter towards you for the past few days."

Phineas looked kind of shocked, "You had every right to be, I did something really stupid and… well I deserved some sort of a punishment."

Ferb nodded, "Yes I'll admit, you did deserve the reprimand you got, but I shouldn't have shunned you. I was very angry with you, but I shouldn't have avoided you."

"So you're not angry at me anymore?"

"Well… I'm not happy about all of this, but I'll get over it. I always do."

Phineas shot his brother a small smile, "I don't blame you, I'm not happy with any of this either."

Ferb gave his brother a small smirk before scooting over on his bed and patting the empty space next to him. Phineas quickly jumped up from his bed and sat next to Ferb, who put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Phineas leaned his head on Ferb's shoulder and sighed,

"Why are we always getting into trouble?"

Ferb chuckled, "We're teenage boys… what do you expect?"

"Fair enough I guess…" Phineas looked up at Ferb, "so are we cool again? Can we go back to being brothers?"

Ferb frowned and looked at him, "Phin we never stopped being brothers in the first place," but then he grinned, "but yes, yes we're cool again."

Phineas smiled wide, "Great… and thanks so much for everything you did Ferb, you're the best brother I could ever ask for. I love you so much."

Ferb smiled and gave his brother's head a small ruffle, "Back at you, Phin… I love you too."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until Phineas spoke up, "So… we're both grounded for a month?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"Well this would be the perfect chance for us to try out that hibernating device we made. We can set it for a month and sleep out punishment away."

Ferb glanced down at Phineas and rolled his eyes in amusement.

Phineas frowned, "What? What did I say?"

Ferb chuckled as he gave Phineas's shoulder a squeeze, "Only you can find the bright side in being grounded…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Feel free to send me another idea or two via review or PM... I could use some inspiration. Thanks again, review? :)<strong>


End file.
